


科学精神

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 贺兰静霆X谭嘉木的现代沙雕日常。设定是小说+电视剧+电影+特别多的私设。鸣谢沙雕同好、养狗技术支持、部分梗的提供者 @茶三查





	1. Chapter 1

贺兰静霆要来找东西，修鹇先一步动身踩地皮。住所是现成的，在老城巷子深处，原来是租界，近百年前哪个暴发户盖的房子。如今周围的洋楼要么拆了要么经过重重修补改建，唯独这栋房子维持原貌：灰砖红瓦，院子大得出奇，假山池塘，曲水流觞，植物漫地疯长，远看影影幢幢，像为鬼屋。

贺兰静霆很是了解。房子是他盖的。

那时世道乱，还有更乱的趋势。狐族比人类敏感，他忙着各地奔波，安排族人避难，没在这房子里住上几天。后来这里紧跟着北方沦于战火，贺兰静霆干脆避世。房子被千花接手，保留至今，这次听说他要来，光是修葺就花了半年。屋子要大动，院子清理干净，交给他处理。

他和宽永一起搭飞机过来，由修鹇开车接走。进了院子，下了车，贺兰静霆才算再一次踏上了这座城市的土地。

天刚蒙蒙亮，他已经看不太清了，只模模糊糊看见一大片绿色的影子。泥土闻着干净，被朝阳蒸出来的水汽浮在空气里，各种植物的气味融成一团，有形有质似的熨在他周身。

贺兰静霆深吸了一口气，点点头：“不过。”

修鹇表演了一个兴奋的舞动。

贺兰静霆心里有点似重游故地又似初到异乡的小激动，尽管看不见了，还是要在院子里逛一圈。

宽永递过来墨镜盲杖，和修鹇一起拉出点距离，不远不近地跟着后面。贺兰静霆用脚步量着，记忆逐渐鲜活，从原本是花圃的地方穿过去，绕着池塘走起来。池塘里的淤泥都清掉了，

贺兰静霆心里有点似重游故地又似初到异乡的兴奋，不管已经看不见了，要在院子里逛一圈。

宽永递给他墨镜和盲杖，和修鹇一起不远不近地跟在后面。

戴上墨镜，拿过宽永递过来的盲杖，打算在院子里逛一圈。贺兰静霆用脚步丈量下，绕过原本是花圃的地方，沿着池塘走了一圈。池塘不大不小，清过淤泥，里面的植物跟着一起清掉，如今就是个干干净净的水塘子。贺兰静霆一边走，一边想着这里要种什么，那里要种什么，越想越开心。

修鹇和宽永死活不让他上假山，贺兰静霆于是往院子一角的大屋背后走。那里有条小路，夹在大屋和围墙之间，旁边点缀了一两棵灌木。他的脚底还沾着在池塘边踩到的木芙蓉花瓣，被压在石子铺成的路上碾碎，溅出来汁，有股人类闻不出来的香气。

贺兰静霆心情非常好。

宽永大叫：“贺兰大人小心！”

贺兰静霆没来得及侧耳去听，不远处的围墙脚下就传来一个声音。

“汪！”

贺兰静霆全身僵硬。

“汪汪汪！”

修鹇和宽永在后面互相推搡，谁也没把谁推出来。贺兰静霆也动不了。狐族未必真的打不过狗，实在是本能难以战胜。

另外有一个声音从围墙顶上传过来。

“劳驾，帮我推一下它。”

慢慢的，有点囫囵。

那人大概是看他没动，又说：“它卡住了，我一个人拉不动。”

卡在墙脚破洞里的大块头闻言又疯狂乱动起来。

贺兰静霆进退不得，只听那里传来几声破裂声，接着劲风扑面，一大团热的东西撞在他身上。呼哧呼哧的热气近在咫尺，还有个湿湿的物体往他脸上招呼。

电光火石之间，贺兰静霆的脑洞出现了狐生的跑马灯。

有个悉索的摩擦声混在跑马灯里。还没来得及舔到他的狗被人拖走了。

修鹇和宽永终于扑上来，抢了他，七手八脚往后拖，又给他拍衣服，又去捡滚到一边的盲杖。宽永还鼓起勇气去看了一眼，说墙角有个掩在草丛后的洞，原本的砖都碎了。那都是上好的青砖，如今烧不出这么好的砖了。

等贺兰静霆想起来狗是被谁拖走的这件事，狗和拖走狗的人早没影了。

作为修整工作的主要负责人，修鹇羞愧地去找人补墙洞，顺便处理一些手续。宽永准备好了洗漱的东西，也出门去看将要开张的店面。

贺兰静霆洗了澡，心态略微平复，坐在新搭的露台上面对着院子吃花瓣读盲文书。花瓣是好的，不新鲜，但聊胜于无。蜂蜜的味道有点杂。

不知不觉日暮了，那两个人都还没回来。贺兰静霆摘掉墨镜，活动下眼睛，回头看屋子。

早晨没仔细看，如今看过去，屋子变了很多。客厅和餐厅打通成了一间；原本挂在客厅正中央的吊灯没了，换成一盆植物；顶上吊着钢轨，安了射灯，朝着露台正对院子这面墙整个打掉，装上透明拉门，灯光正好透出来，把露台映成茸茸的一团。

以为还是那栋房子，其实不是。以为是旧时风貌，也不是。贺兰静霆爱住老房子，可别人的老房子对他来说都是新玩意。这栋没住上几天，再看到已经变样了，为了在人世过下去，不得不去掉一些，又补进来一些，似一艘航行着不断替换零件的船，不知道还是不是原来那一艘。

——同他多像。

这阵怅惘来得莫名其妙。贺兰静霆站起来，出门在附近转转。

这附近变得更多，不少楼房拆掉了，剩余的布满岁月痕迹，像给他还算熟悉的景象打了一层一层的补丁。月光还是那么清亮，贺兰静霆仰脸晒着，信步在小巷间穿梭。这里住的人似乎不多，大半灯都熄了，只有晚归学生模样的人从路上经过。

他走了一大圈，从另一侧绕回通到自家门口的小路。不远处有个三岔路口，他看见了一件眼熟的东西。

一张条凳，挨着他家院墙摆着。百年前随处可见这种条凳，坐在上面，要汤食来吃。贺兰静霆不吃人类的食物，却对那种烟火气记忆犹新。

怀旧之情一发难以收拾，贺兰静霆干脆坐在条凳一端，闭眼晒月亮。

条凳的另一端也有人坐下来。

贺兰静霆侧头看过去。挺文气的黑框眼镜，有点鼓的脸颊，厚嘴唇。

穿深蓝色衬衫，扣子只留了一颗没扣，袖子挽到手肘，干净，整齐。

来人：“你看得见？”

话音有点慢，有点囫囵。

贺兰想不起来在哪里见过他，千百年来糊弄人类的话自动溜出口：“我只是有日盲症而已。”

来人：“哦。”

没信。

来人朝下压了压下巴：“麻烦站起来，凳子是我的。”

话不怎么好听，语气很客气，人也很礼貌。贺兰静霆站起来。来人弯腰握住条凳的一条腿，拖着条凳往路口中间走。

对面涌出一群少年人，堵住他的去路。

来人背后则站出来一个白净脸的少年，背心垮到膝盖上，踩着一张椅子的椅背。

贺兰大概猜到他们要干嘛了。

来堵人的人群里出来一个人：“谭嘉木！”

穿深蓝色衬衫的人——谭嘉木：“你说。”

对面的人：“别太嚣张！”

谭嘉木：“你们以为荆浩走了，青禾就没人罩了。”

对面：“今天要你好看！”

谭嘉木笑了。

他一笑，嘴唇嘟起来，露出两颗兔牙，双颊鼓囊囊的，显得不禁年轻，而且乖巧。

谭嘉木：“来。”

他伸手的少年抄起椅子朝人群砸过去。

谭嘉木把条凳甩起来，拍在对面那人的肩上，又朝旁边砸过去。没几下条凳断成几截，谭嘉木握着凳子腿打人，又把凳子腿甩出去，砸翻了一个，他自己握紧拳头，跳起来往人脸上招呼。

人类很爱做这件事，小到如此，大到尸骸蔽野，血流成河，贺兰静霆都见过。他不怎么能理解，争斗于狐族只是解决问题的手段。而月光下的谭嘉木像泛起了光，不文气了，也不乖巧了，看着特别……新鲜。

新鲜，生动，活跳跳。这都是贺兰静霆不熟悉的东西。狐族活得长，他身为右祭司更是。再怎么惊心动魄的经历，被拉长了，也就平淡了。他从来不明白人类怎么能在几十年间折腾出那么多事。现在他有点明白了，短暂却充满变化，大概这就是人类的生命力。

月光下的谭嘉木转过头，看了贺兰静霆一眼。

贺兰静霆愣了愣，看到谭嘉木打了呼哨，带着那个白净少年朝他跑过来。白净少年跑几步，扑上他家的围墙，谭嘉木则停下来，朝贺兰静霆点了点头。贺兰静霆不知道他在干嘛，也点了点头。

然后谭嘉木也攀到围墙上，鞋底擦着青砖，发出悉索的摩擦声。

贺兰静霆认出来了。

原本来找场子的不良少年们看到谭嘉木跑了，呼啦围过来，把贺兰静霆围在中央。但这人人高马大，还皱着眉头，看起来很不好惹，他们不敢随便动手。

哪里响起“哔——”一个长音。不良少年四下乱跑，带着袖章赶来的社区保安们抓住了几个。其中一个说：“是谭嘉木先动手的！”

另一个指着贺兰静霆：“他和谭嘉木是一伙的！”

终于意识到自己被坑了的贺兰静霆掏出手机，给修鹇和宽永发消息。然后宽永及时赶到，带着新办的证件，总算没出现业主在自家门口被扭送社区保安室的惨剧。

贺兰静霆回到院子里，没进屋，也没听宽永和修鹇的汇报，先循着脚印和气味找到了围墙的另一端。那里离破洞不远，外面是条巷子，巷子对面的建筑从围墙顶上露出一个小尖角的屋顶。

贺兰静霆阴恻恻地盯着看了一会，回屋去了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天一早修墙的人就来了，贺兰静霆站在一边，修鹇在旁边给他汇报，说补得不错。

修墙师傅笑得真诚：“你们不说我也会来的，盲人嘛，不方便，谭嘉木昨天就催我了。”

贺兰静霆：“那我要谢谢他了。”

修墙师傅：“孩子心好，乐于助人，不图别人谢他。”然后开始夸谭嘉木，把谭嘉木夸得天上有地上无。

贺兰静霆面无表情，留下修鹇，自己走去前面院子。要找的东西还没有眉目，今天宽永陪他去置办打理院子必须的物品。

二人走到门口，宽永不动了。

一片犬吠声铺天盖地而来。

贺兰静霆听得头皮发炸，这是得有多少只？他抓紧宽永颤抖的手臂，假装得十分镇定：“待会再去吧。”

宽永声音直抖：“好。”

两个人慢慢退回院子，犬吠声虽然顽强，渐渐也离远了。

宽永松了一口气：“走了。”

贺兰静霆：“还是开车去吧。”

宽永开着车载他去两条街之外的店，挑好幼苗，让人送货上门，又开车回来。贺兰静霆用买来的新鲜花瓣蘸上不怎么好吃的蜂蜜往口里送，说：“查一查那个叫谭嘉木的。”

又说：“查一查那群狗是怎么回事。”

他有预感，这两个其实是同一件事。

果不其然，黄昏时分宽永带着成果回来。谭嘉木，高中生，和爷爷同住巷子对面那座二层小楼，一楼是他家开的茶食铺。拆迁时这座小楼幸免于难，因为谭嘉木不知怎么把小楼申报成了优秀历史建筑，挂了牌，茶食铺也能继续经营。拆迁搬走的邻居有的不方便养宠物，就把狗有偿寄养在他家，加上临时替人照看的，来来去去总有十几只。

谭嘉木品学兼优，是从幼儿园开始的别人家的孩子，又懂事，会说话，人见人爱。也有人说他以前是校霸，跟着不良少年身边当狗头军师。

贺兰静霆听完，不言不语。宽永莫名：“贺兰大人调查这个人类，是对他有什么特别的兴趣吗？”

贺兰静霆也很莫名。这话听起来怪怪的。

相对无言，门铃突然就响了。话题的主角站在院子外面，对着通话器笑：“你好，我是来赔礼道歉的。”

贺兰静霆点头，宽永开门，把人放进来。

谭嘉木穿着一整套黑校服，提着一个袋子。袋子里面还有一层黄纸，浸出来一点油渍。

修鹇闻香而至，谭嘉木将袋子递过去：“一点心意，请笑纳。”

修鹇转头看贺兰静霆，等他点头，才捧着袋子一路去了厨房，就差没欢呼一声。

“附近这家的烧鸡最好。”谭嘉木说，“果然喜欢吃鸡。”

贺兰静霆指指宽永，又指指自己：“我们吃素。”

谭嘉木：“原来如此。”

说罢朝他们的方向欠欠身。

“我是谭嘉木。”谭嘉木说，“不过我想你们已经知道了。”

谭嘉木：“听说你们在查我？”

宽永啪一声合上文件夹。

贺兰静霆咳了一下：“倒茶。”

谭嘉木也没追问，确实是好脾气的模样，坐下来喝茶。贺兰静霆也做了自我介绍，然后寒暄一番。谭嘉木很会说话。贺兰静霆接触过那么多人类，他是那种不讨厌的。

谭嘉木：“你们怕狗吧？”

像是问话，又像是陈述。像是问他们怕不怕狗，又像是在问什么别的。

贺兰挤出一个隐隐约约的“嗯”。

谭嘉木：“那加个微信吧。”

谭嘉木：“交换行程，方便错开。”

好像也挺有道理。贺兰静霆叫来宽永加上那个微信。他不太会玩这些时髦的东西。

谭嘉木加好微信，起身告辞。舔着手指头的修鹇从厨房钻出来，在和宽永小声嘀咕：“这就是贺兰大人让调查的那个人类？”

贺兰静霆看着那个黑校服的背影，心想是不讨厌，就是有点怪。

宽永查谭嘉木时还顺便打听了别的，说今天附近有演出。贺兰静霆不习惯懈怠。人多的地方适合修炼，他搭修鹇的顺风车去演出场地，倒是真没遇到狗。

结果演出是演出，地点在社区文艺中心，场地一百平米，还不如他的客厅大。满场坐的都是老头老太，看演出为辅，聊天为主。

贺兰静霆进去了就想走，但被一群老人围住了。他看起来是盲人，老人家古道热肠，又给他让座又给他倒水。贺兰静霆不好回绝，只能坐下。

老人都喜欢他这种样貌好又懂礼貌的，围坐在他身边，你一言我一语。贺兰静霆一一回应。渐渐老人们聊开了，其中一个拿着皮包说是女儿给他买的，另一个伸出脚，说是孙女从国外带回来的皮鞋，用了多少只，哪一块，经过几道工艺，多软多合脚多值这个价钱。

都是好人，对他和善，话里浓浓的天伦之情。贺兰静霆却难以忍受。

一个声音插进来：“贺兰先生，你要是不方便就坐到后排来吧。”

谭嘉木碰了碰他的胳膊，对周围的老人说：“不好意思，我扶贺兰先生去后排。”

老人纷纷夸起来，说交给小谭照顾最放心啦。

贺兰静霆扶着谭嘉木的手臂站起来。他记得谭嘉木比他低半个头，高度刚刚好。手掌下，年轻人的肌肉柔韧紧实。

谭嘉木带着他走到场地最后面，给他找了个位子坐下，自己坐在他身边。

没多久演出开始了。水准实在不如何。老人家阳气本来就弱，他无从修炼起。

贺兰静霆如坐针毡，心里想着什么时候演出结束了他好回去。

演出很快就结束了。又上去一个人，先是大声咳嗽，然后以高亢的声音说：“各位老年朋友，今天我要给大家介绍一件神奇的商品：远红外线抗癌磁疗枕！”

然后口若悬河，滔滔不绝，讲起这只枕头如何去五毒，治百病，有病医病，无病强身，还能保家宅安宁，邪祟不侵。贺兰静霆听得一愣一愣的。人类真是充满惊奇，既擅长自我毁灭，又能在短短时间内进步到超乎想象的程度。

旁边的人小声说：“你信了？”

贺兰静霆听出不对来了：“是假的？”

谭嘉木：“嗯。”

贺兰静霆又想了想：“是不是就像万人变鬼，画中偷桃，九连环，神仙索？”

谭嘉木说：“比那还假。”

贺兰静霆：“他在骗人？骗这些人买那个枕头？”

谭嘉木：“没人会上这种当。”

哦。

贺兰静霆：“那他们来做什么？”

谭嘉木又来做什么？

此时演讲结束，老人们用力鼓掌，却一个都不去买枕头，反而纷纷向谭嘉木涌来。谭嘉木对贺兰静霆说：“来领苹果。”

贺兰静霆怕挤，一直在原地坐着，听社区志愿者谭嘉木一箱一箱地给老人搬苹果，帮他们装好。老人就夸谭嘉木懂事，一来二去花了好久才散场。

贺兰静霆站起来，盲杖点在地上。

谭嘉木：“我叫宽永先生来接你吧。”

又说：“顺便也给你一箱苹果。”

贺兰静霆回头道谢，刚好谭嘉木抱着纸箱转身，两人撞在一起，各自后退，苹果骨碌骨碌滚得满地都是。

贺兰静霆眼前一轻，他的墨镜掉了。

两人异口同声：“我的墨/眼镜呢？”

贺兰静霆赶紧蹲下，手在地上摸索，和应该是谭嘉木的手指撞了一下，从兀自乱滚的苹果中间找到墨镜戴上，又觉得哪里不对。

谭嘉木：“你戴的是我的眼镜。”

然后一只手伸过来，手指搭在他两颊，取下眼镜，接着贴着他的太阳穴，给他戴上墨镜，指节在他耳朵上刮了一下。

有点痒。

贺兰过了一会儿才想起来谭嘉木应该看到了他的眼睛。

是夜，他拿着宽永为他准备好的饮料，往里面掺了血，揣在怀里，走到自家院墙下，估了估方位，跳过去。

狐族并不是没有对付狗的办法。惹不起，还躲不起吗？他轻轻落在谭家二楼的阳台上，从侧面挑开窗户，钻进屋子里。

卧室干净整洁。话说回来，贺兰静霆也不知道人类高中生的房间该是什么样子。

谭嘉木躺在床上，双眼紧闭，脸色看着不好。不同人看见他眼睛后的症状不同，他不知道谭嘉木是哪一种，总归不会好受。

他蹑手蹑脚走过去，然后犯了难。该怎么把饮料喂进谭嘉木嘴里？

睡着了的谭嘉木看着比醒着时更显得小，嘴有点无意识地嘟着，睫毛长得能投下阴影。贺兰静霆对着这张脸左看右看，硬是想不出不惊醒人又能让他把饮料喝下去的办法。

谭嘉木睁开眼睛。

圆圆的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着正举着杯子悬在他脸上方的贺兰静霆。

贺兰静霆十分尴尬，然而急中不得不生智，说：“苹果对身体好。”

谭嘉木不说话，还是盯着他。

贺兰静霆：“所以谢谢你送我苹果。”

贺兰静霆：“我是来感谢你的。这是用你送的苹果榨的汁。”

他小幅度晃了晃手里的保温杯。谭嘉木还是不说话，目光从他脸上慢慢移到手臂，移到保温杯，再慢慢移回手臂，移回他脸上。

贺兰静霆用尽全身力气憋出来一个他觉得最和善可亲的笑容：“喝一口吧。”

谭嘉木终于动了。他一点点向后挪，然后贴着床头的墙壁一点点坐起来，离贺兰静霆有点远。

贺兰静霆笑得都快僵了，不自觉就流露出一点祈求的意味：“喝吧。治病的。”

谭嘉木还盯着他看，盯到贺兰静霆的手臂开始发抖，才说：“谢谢。”

说罢从贺兰静霆手中接过保温杯，拧开杯盖，闻了闻，然后仰头咕咚咕咚全喝了，有点壮士断腕的决绝。

喝完咂咂嘴，好像觉得味道还不错。

贺兰静霆心想总算是达成目的，赶紧走。

谭嘉木却从床上下来了：“我送你吧。”

贺兰静霆想要拒绝，但是他不能当着谭嘉木的面翻窗户回去。

谭嘉木：“楼下有狗。”

谭嘉木没问贺兰静霆是怎么来的，贺兰静霆也没说。谭嘉木摸到床头柜上的眼镜戴上，拿了个手电筒，和贺兰静霆一前一后下楼梯。这栋楼是真的老，一脚下去木地板嘎吱嘎吱响。

谭嘉木的脚步很轻。他说：“我爷爷睡眠浅。”

贺兰静霆跟着脚步很轻，两个人走到楼下。谭家有前后两个院子，前小后大，狗大多养在后院，前院只栓了两只。不知道是习性还是谭氏秘法，贺兰静霆跟着谭嘉木走过去，狗连叫都没叫。

走到院门口，谭嘉木下了锁，把门拉开，转身把位置给贺兰静霆让出来。

贺兰静霆握着空掉的保温杯，不能说不尴尬，但依然保持礼貌：“晚安。”

谭嘉木：“晚安。”

贺兰静霆劫后余生般踏出门，踏上通向自家院子的小路。

走到一半，他鬼使神差回头，看到谭嘉木还站在原地，汲着拖鞋，穿着T恤肥短裤，露出少年人模样修长的四肢和脖颈，既不像是个单纯的好学生，也不像大晚上和人斗殴的校霸。像……谭嘉木吧。

谭嘉木也在看贺兰静霆，见他看过来，目光闪了闪，嘴角缓缓勾起一个笑，笑得贺兰静霆背上发凉。


	3. Chapter 3

贺兰静霆回到家，修鹇宽永立刻迎上来。宽永接过杯子。修鹇问：“贺兰大人，怎么样？”

贺兰静霆：“给他喝了。”

修鹇和宽永松了一口气。

贺兰静霆：“但是他醒了。”

又说：“我觉得他发现了。”

修鹇和宽永倒吸一口气。

贺兰静霆：“怎么会被发现呢？”

修鹇忍了忍，没忍住：“因为半夜带着保温杯非法闯入他家？”

贺兰静霆挥挥手：“不，我觉得他之前就发现了。”

这就不一般了。三狐围作一圈，检讨是哪里露了馅，想来想去没有结果。而且这件事有些棘手。

一来时代变了。以前的人迷信，什么都爱往神神鬼鬼上想。谭嘉木绝不会想到贺兰静霆是外星狐狸——顶多当他是个变态。

贺兰静霆：“难道我就可以被当成是个变态吗！？”

修鹇：“不是贺兰大人，你听我说完嘛。”

二来他们确实没有把柄落在谭嘉木手上。贺兰静霆这么说，只是单方面的猜测，是感觉。

三来就算谭嘉木真发现了，他们也不能把他怎么样。法治社会，不比以前，大活人没了就没了。而且南方的狐族不轻易伤人。

三位忧愁的狐商量了半天，得出结论——躲着谭嘉木。

本来就是来找东西的，没有和无关人等接触的必要。而人类的好奇心有限，又缺乏证据，见不到面，久而久之就会把他们忘了。

修鹇和宽永准备店面兼打听消息，进出都开车，尽量少露面。贺兰静霆在家宅了一个礼拜，每天除了吃花锻炼办公事就是打理院子里的植物，成果颇为显著。

谭嘉木发过几条那个什么微信，说社区最近组织了什么活动或者有什么福利要发放。宽永说是群发的，就是好多人能收到，不是特别发给谁的。如此一来贺兰静霆并不觉得安心，反而更加提心吊胆，还有点怅然若失。

修鹇带回来新消息。一是说这一片因为贺兰静霆到来有点不太平，好多偷偷住在这里的北方狐族望风而逃。一是说要找的东西有了眉目。

贺兰静霆精神一振。

修鹇：“账本找着了，但是不方便拿出来。”

要找东西，先得找当年的账本。账本是民国时本城一个船运公司的，有明文和盲文两份，据说是因为船运公司的老板有眼疾。这样的东西不算珍贵，因为年代不久，内容本身没有特别之处，而形制少见，从民间收上来之后一直保存在市档案馆里。

千花的意思是拿出来慢慢看。但这是孤本，政策不允许。千花上下活动了很久，最后的结果也只是折衷，把账本从市档案馆调到最近的图书馆，允许借阅。

麻烦的是图书馆晚上不开，方便的是贺兰静霆本来要的就是盲文的那一份。

他开的那个船运公司是个幌子，明着做生意，暗地里替他找东西。好不容易有了点消息，当时他人不在，赶回来的时候正好战争爆发。他的公司遭了殃，人全跑了，房子被一把火烧得渣都不剩。他有心去找，奈何形势不允许。再说东西什么时候不能找？他不介意等，就等了八十年。

眼下终于又有了希望。贺兰静霆有点兴奋，嘱咐宽永再查一下北方狐族的事，然后晒了一晚上月亮，第二天一大早就催宽永送他去图书馆。

宽永开车过去，路不远。到了之后宽永扶他进门，他听得里面并不如想象那么安静，有电视的声音，有人聊天有人下棋有人织毛衣有人打麻将，有人推牌推到一半，拉开椅子站起来。

“贺兰先生。”

贺兰静霆吓了一跳。

宽永在旁边小声说：“最近的就是社区文化中心的图书馆。”

社区志愿者谭嘉木被叫着又打了一张，才走过来：“跟我走吧，给你们开门。”

说着晃了晃手里的一大把钥匙。

宽永扶着贺兰静霆跟在后面。谭嘉木用钥匙打开走廊尽头的门。说是图书馆，其实是图书室。

宽永给贺兰静霆拉椅子，扶他坐下。谭嘉木用另一把钥匙打开锁着的玻璃柜，从里面搬出一只大箱子，放在桌上。

谭嘉木：“都在这里面。”

宽永一本一本拿出来，挑出盲文的，摞在贺兰静霆手边。然后从纸袋里掏出保温杯，里面是预先打好的鲜花冰饮。

谭嘉木：“不好意思，图书馆内禁止饮食。”

宽永想要争辩，贺兰静霆赶紧挥挥手，表示算了。

宽永跟着谭嘉木走了，还帮他带上了门。贺兰静霆深吸一口气，摸到一摞账本最上面的那一本，放在面前读了起来。

普通做研究的专家来看，会说这是结合了通用语和地方官话的盲文，有一半是自创的。贺兰静霆来读就不一样了——内容和明文的那一份没区别，只有力量强大的狐族通过触摸才能够感受到其中精神力所留下的信息。这是当年他发明出来和船队里的狐族交流的方式。

船队在他赶回来之前就沉在了近海，听说是折在一贯道手上。

贺兰静霆手指用力，压得纸面上一个个细小的凸起撑开，变形。

读了不知道多久，有人敲门。贺兰静霆过了一会才回神。门已经打开，人走到近前。

谭嘉木：“宽永先生说你或许会想喝饮料。”

贺兰静霆没防备他靠近，被冷不丁这么一说，本来该减少接触，莫名其妙就点头了。

谭嘉木伸手，将他的手掌抓住，放在自己前臂上。

他扶着贺兰静霆走到另一个房间。不是进门那间，安静很多，也小很多。贺兰静霆听见他开冰箱。

谭嘉木：“天气热，容易变质。”

贺兰静霆接过他递来的保温杯，一摸才发现居然是他上次装苹果汁那个，顿时决定回去要批评宽永。

他打开喝了一口，蜂蜜依旧不好，也不如刚打出来新鲜，好在是冰凉的，很清爽。

想到谭嘉木还在旁边，明明没什么，他就是想解释一句：“这个对眼睛好。”

谭嘉木：“哦。”

也没有阴阳怪气，贺兰静霆听着就是觉得不对劲，懊悔自己多嘴干嘛。

在保温杯里放过的鲜花饮不好喝。贺兰静霆只喝了半杯。谭嘉木把他扶回图书馆，全程无话，那天晚上的事更是提都没提。

快要黄昏的时候谭嘉木又出现了：“贺兰先生，要关门了。”

贺兰静霆估了估，宽永还没下班。

谭嘉木：“我陪你等宽永先生吧。”

贺兰静霆正打算拒绝，就说自己认得路，可以走回去。

谭嘉木笑一笑：“这个时间，社区很多人遛狗。”

贺兰静霆：“……那就谢谢你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

还是中午那个小房间，贺兰静霆站着，谭嘉木锁柜子，收拾东西，顺便同他闲聊，依旧不提那晚。其实和谭嘉木聊天很舒服，他会讲话，也有话可讲。但贺兰静霆心里就是七上八下的，老担心他下一句要说什么。

谭嘉木：“贺兰先生？”

贺兰静霆回神：“嗯？”

谭嘉木：“明天记得带证件。”

使用社区图书室要在电脑上扫描证件，今天宽永和他都没带，谭嘉木说可以先登记，明天再补上。

谭嘉木敲着键盘：“你的名字是哪个字？”

贺兰静霆想了想：“笔画最多最复杂的那个。”

谭嘉木：“芄兰之支，童子佩觿？”

贺兰静霆有些讶异。

谭嘉木：“网上查的。”

谭嘉木：“我还以为是犀角的犀。”

贺兰静霆还没搞明白这话什么意思，谭嘉木就说：“犀角烛怪。”

贺兰静霆心里咣当一下，满脑子各种猜测涌出来，表面还是维持得很平静：“照水怪的？”

实在没忍住，又问了一句：“你想烛怪吗？”

谭嘉木慢悠悠地答：“不想。怪物在水下好好的，照它们做什么。再说那个人下场也不好。”

贺兰静霆的一颗心提到了半空中，听了这句话也不知道该不该放下来。

然后宽永来了，接他回家。贺兰静霆一直琢磨谭嘉木那些话，到宽永面色凝重地向他汇报，才醒过神来。

宽永说北方狐族的事也许不简单，他准备好好查一下。

贺兰静霆揉揉眉心。是了，他是狐族的右祭司，有很多事要办，很多责任要扛。活了九百多岁，叫一个人类搅得不得安心，太不像话了。

次日宽永又送他去社区文化中心，然后动身去调查了，说有几天不会回来。一切照旧，谭嘉木也像什么都没说，中午还是问贺兰静霆要不要喝宽永准备的饮料。

贺兰静霆十分感动并拒绝。

下午，宽永当然没来接他。修鹇在店里忙，一个人做两个人的事，估计也不会来了。

谭嘉木：“我送你回去吧。”

贺兰静霆干脆不推辞了。谭嘉木虚无缥缈的火眼金睛和切实的狗，当然是狗比较可怕。

两人一路无话，走到某个路口，谭嘉木突然停下来。

谭嘉木：“我家的狗马上要从前面过。”

果然，不一会贺兰静霆就听到远远的一团犬吠声，还有往这里来的趋势，但是被拽走了。

谭嘉木：“走吧。”

贺兰静霆觉得一句话不说更难熬：“你不用上学？”

谭嘉木：“暑假。”

天被聊死了。谭嘉木一点都不尴尬，把贺兰静霆送到院子门口，等他进了门才走的。

接着几天，天天如此。

贺兰静霆暂时没有在账本里找到什么有价值的信息。写账本的狐族记载在海外打听到了东西的下落，前往查证。但这种信息他自己听了没有一千也有八百，知道不能抱什么希望。

他读账本读得专心，别的就没顾上，以至于中午谭嘉木照例来问要不要喝饮料时他答应了。

后悔莫及。贺兰静霆坐在那个小房间里，胸中无限忐忑，听见谭嘉木忙活，又听见搅拌机的声音。

谭嘉木塞给他一个杯子：“现打的。”

贺兰静霆一愣。

谭嘉木：“社区福利。”

贺兰静霆喝了一口，又是一愣。新鲜的当然比保温的好喝，蜂蜜的味道更加是好。

谭嘉木声音里带点笑：“我家卖的百花蜜，有空来光顾生意。”

下午谭嘉木来敲门的时间比平时早，说今天周五，文化中心要提前关门。

贺兰静霆正读到那个狐族写这次打听到的消息有可能是真的，心中十分雀跃，也没有被打断的扫兴。他莫名觉得谭嘉木的心情也不错，走路时的节奏比平时轻快，还久违地和他闲聊起来。

不知不觉就说到谭家的狗。

贺兰静霆：“你很喜欢狗？”

谭嘉木：“也还好。”

谭嘉木：“其实，喜欢狗也好，怕狗也好，世上本来就是千种样貌，万般变化，各有不同，我不觉得有什么大不了的。”

贺兰静霆认为这绝对是话里有话。

谭嘉木忽然又转了话题：“而且有些狗看起来温顺，其实品种是猎犬，凶起来是真的挺可怕的。”

谭嘉木：“比如猎鹿犬，猎兔犬，还有猎狐犬。”

他声音不大，听在贺兰静霆耳朵里如同一道霹雳，震得他脑袋一晃，浑身一个激灵，好半天没缓过来。

他发现了吧。他一定是发现了吧？

——话虽如此，贺兰静霆却不像之前那么惶惶。要说为什么，大概是他发现谭嘉木连抖都没抖。明明离他那么近，后颈敞着，露出来毛刺刺的短发到衣领的一截，他低头就能咬到。胳膊还被他握在手中。

夏天，谭嘉木穿了件短袖，少年的皮肤紧贴着他的手掌，热度腻出来汗，滑溜溜，又很热，烫着他的掌心似的。

谭嘉木：“贺兰先生？”

贺兰静霆猛地把手抽回来，才察觉自己这么做是失礼。

谭嘉木声音如常：“到了。”

贺兰静霆逃似的穿过院子进屋。修鹇打过招呼要晚归。他一个人坐在露台上，对着院子发呆。

他是得好好想想谭嘉木的事。不说谭嘉木是发现了还是没发现，以前他不愿意想，是觉得谭嘉木和他此行的目的没有关系，可现在他常被谭嘉木牵动，不想不行了。

他想谭嘉木，一会是这个人在月亮下的模样——毕竟他也没看过别的样子——一会又是这个人说过的话，还真是应和了那句千种样貌。他想还是不管自己怎么拼凑，还是谭嘉木本人最生动，最……新鲜。

夜幕已垂，他的墨镜放在了一边。忽然院墙某处传来声响，贺兰静霆循声而去。

谭嘉木本人坐在他家墙头上，挺新鲜地对着他笑。

套在校服裤子里面的两条腿从墙上垂下来，一晃一晃，脚上挂着的拖鞋就一下一下打在上好青砖砌的墙上。

贺兰静霆嗅到了酒精味，皱眉看着谭嘉木。谭嘉木继续笑，一边从墙上跳下来，落地的时候趔趄了一下。

贺兰静霆伸手扶住他，觉得手中的皮肤比下午时更烫。

贺兰静霆：“你喝酒了？”

谭嘉木点点头：“让我待一会。不想被我爷爷闻出来。”

也不管贺兰静霆说什么，他自己就往大屋去了。

贺兰静霆跟在后面，看他脚步有点晃悠，神智还是很清醒的。他让谭嘉木坐在露台上，自己去给他倒水，走到一半忽然想起来：“未成年人可以喝酒吗？不是犯罪吗？”

谭嘉木没安分坐在露台的大宽椅子上，反而盘腿席地而坐，答：“可以。不是。”

贺兰静霆到了半杯水，又往里面加了冰块，给谭嘉木端过去。

谭嘉木豪迈地一口喝干，用手拈了一个冰块，放在嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼。

晚风渐起，吹散白天的酷热。风带来院子里植物的清爽气息，还夹着隐隐的花香，拂在身上，十分怡人。

谭嘉木嚼了一块冰，意犹未尽，自己去倒水的时候把修鹇私藏的威士忌翻出来了。贺兰静霆发现的时候已经晚了。

其实也就喝了一杯，加一个特别大的冰块。贺兰静霆：“你不是来醒酒的吗？”

谭嘉木脸蛋红通通的，指着池塘问：“里面能游泳吗？”

贺兰静霆从没想过这件事，被问住了，说：“能吧？”

谭嘉木站起来。

他勾掉自己的眼镜，扔在椅子上，脱下T恤，就地一甩，又开始解裤腰上的纽扣。贺兰静霆被他突如其来的动作搞懵了。直到谭嘉木三两下把校服裤子蹬掉，只剩一条短裤，赤脚走向池塘，他才反应过来怎么回事。

裸露出来的少年的背，肌肉起伏，线条流畅。月光在上面流动，如有形质。

谭嘉木走到池塘边，回头看了贺兰静霆一眼，似笑非笑，一头扎了进去。

池塘是银色的，像一片浮在黑暗里的银子。谭嘉木把银子打碎了，整个人没进去，又钻出来，人也像裹了一层银子，发着亮。

他一口气游了出去。贺兰静霆的视力在夜里好得出奇，能看清谭嘉木的手臂，肩胛骨的轮廓如何随着动作凸显出来，又隐没下去；侧颈如何伸展，露出从手臂到脖子的线条；伸长的手顶端水珠如何被从指尖甩出去；在水中沉浮的腰线；一片逶迤在后的影子，不断被打碎复而重新聚拢起来。

谭嘉木游了好几个来回，最后靠在岸边的石头上，用脚搅着水。贺兰静霆这才发现自己的视线被牵着，一直牢牢地钉在这个人身上。

谭嘉木和月亮的倒影玩了一会，从池塘里爬了出来，一路湿漉漉地回到露台上。贺兰静霆赶紧去拿了一条干净的浴巾递给他。

谭嘉木接过，往头上胡乱一裹，揉了几下，然后随便将浴巾披在了身上。他的身体完全是湿的，水珠顺着光裸的身体不断往下淌，在他脚底积了小小的一摊。

月光落在他身上，被水珠烁出粼粼的光，像流着银子，又像淌着蜜，或者被一层花粉给密密地裹了起来——夜间开放的花，转瞬即逝，有幽远而馥郁的香气。

谭嘉木忽然凑过来，贺兰静霆不由自主后退了一步，又及时站住。

本来笼罩在谭嘉木身上的月光滑开了，又落上去，又滑开。月光掠过他的脸，让本来分明的轮廓变得模糊，看不清究竟是什么模样。

这个人有太多模样，又都不如他本人鲜活。

谭嘉木已经凑到近前，蹂躏过的短发往四面八方乱蹿，没戴眼镜，这时候忽然笑起来，脸还有点红，脸颊鼓鼓的，显出几分少年的稚气。

他裹在浴巾里，顶着这么一张脸，松松软软小动物般贴着贺兰静霆嗅了一下，鼻尖碰到了衣领里露出来的锁骨。

谭嘉木：“你好香啊。”

贺兰静霆被烫了似的要往后躲。

谭嘉木又先一步退开了，摇摇晃晃地去找裤子套上，一边把自己的拖鞋勾回来，提在手里，另一手抓着揉成一团的短袖T恤，冲贺兰静霆挥了挥：“晚安。”

然后赤着脚一路小跑着找到来时的那片墙头，翻了过去。

贺兰静霆慢慢吐出一口气。

渐渐被夜风吹散的空气里，香气依然清晰。

狐族的媚香，只在特定的时候散发。除了狐族自身，只有触发媚香的对象才能够闻到。

他动情了。


	5. Chapter 5

贺兰静霆在露台上发呆到天明。平时的那点小洁癖终于姗姗来迟，趁着还看得清楚，他起身去找工具擦干净水渍，顺便把谭嘉木用过的浴巾塞进洗衣机。

黎明时分修鹇回来了，还带了客人。

贺兰静霆皱眉，戴上墨镜，打开大门。

远远地就听到脚步声，有人抢在修鹇前面走进来。

“还真香啊。”赵松还是那么惹人厌。“好久不见，右祭司大人。”

贺兰静霆八风不动：“不知左祭司大人有何贵干？”

赵松走到露台边站定，话中隐含怒气：“千花在哪里？”

贺兰静霆愣了。修鹇附到他耳边，低声说：“昨晚宽永托我黑进系统查几个消失的北方狐族的去向，不是自己跑了，是失踪。”

本城北方狐族失踪。涂山氏就是北方狐族。他的屋子里有媚香的味道。

贺兰静霆完全可以想象赵松会怎么把这些事联系在一起。

他解释：“千花没有跟我一起过来。我有一段时间没和她联系了。”

赵松必然不信：“右祭司大人好自为之。”

说完也不等贺兰静霆再说什么，转身走了。

贺兰静霆心里本来就乱，被这么一搅，更乱。他叫过来修鹇，问了几句，但修鹇也是临时被嘱托，知道得不清楚。

贺兰静霆吩咐：“叫宽永回来。联系千花。”

修鹇应了，去换身衣服又出了门。宽永不在，他等于一个人做两人份的工，还得连轴转。贺兰静霆不好意思拿自己那点心思去烦他，何况这究竟算什么？

算他对谭嘉木动了情？还是该担心谭嘉木发现了他们的身份？

他堂堂狐族右祭司，对一个普通人类动情，还是同性，还是个高中生——贺兰静霆已经过了九百岁，谭嘉木大概不到十八。

贺兰静霆扶额。他这是犯罪啊。

倒不是他在乎。从动情的那一刻开始，他就已经什么都不在乎了。狐族修炼不易，情事上并不放纵，动情了就会真心以待，与对方的身份、年纪、外表等等无关，性别更是最不重要的。

但那是谭嘉木啊。

他想起修鹇曾说过，谭嘉木搞不好只当他是个变态，又或者是当成犀角可以照出原型的怪物？

他是动情了，那谭嘉木呢？

人类最喜欢说，非我族类，其心必异。他可以不在乎很多事，谭嘉木会在乎吗？

一重重担心绞得紧紧的，打成死结，硌在他心里。

贺兰静霆先是吃花，然后打理院子，接着看书，捱到日暮，终于耐不住了，抓过盲杖，站了起来。

他走出院门，照记忆中谭家的位置走过去。应该没有走错，能听到隐约的响动。再走近些就能听到有人一边看视频一边吃面，狗更是因为他靠近而协奏了起来。

犬吠声此起彼伏，激昂交错，中间穿插着一个人大叫：“来客人了！”

蹬蹬蹬的脚步声，谭嘉木的声音：“贺兰先生？”

又是谭嘉木的声音：“阿屁，把狗都牵到后院去。”

被称作阿屁的人拽着一把狗叫去了后院。谭嘉木走过来。

贺兰静霆有备无患，从怀中掏出一个椭圆盒子：“你的眼镜，昨天拉在我家了。”

谭嘉木接过去，低声道：“谢谢。”

相对无话。

贺兰静霆没准备到这一节，不知道接下来该说什么。

谭嘉木：“吃面吗？”

贺兰静霆想答应，但是他真的一吃就吐。在动情的对象面前吐总是不太好。

谭嘉木：“那我给你冲个蜂蜜水吧。”

贺兰静霆忙不迭点头。

谭嘉木扶他到前院坐下，自己去冲蜂蜜水。过一会谭嘉木端着东西回来，往他手里放了一个温热的杯子，自己拿着一碗面坐在一边吃起来。

拽狗的阿屁也回来了，捧着面碗，见此情此景，难道知道几个文词，一定要用一下。

阿屁：“餐风饮露，神仙啊！”

谭嘉木手上筷子一转，粗的那头在阿屁头顶敲了一下。

谭嘉木：“吃你的面。”

阿屁捂着剃到发青的头皮嘿嘿笑。

贺兰静霆静静喝蜂蜜水，味道依然很好。谭嘉木和阿屁边吃边聊天，说的都是些贺兰静霆听不懂的事，他还是听得很专心：幺鸡现在很专一，二饼要去当兵，荆浩转学也不惜要追的柳老师第不知道多少次十分感动然后拒绝了他。

阿屁：“荆菁还问我……”

谭嘉木：“吃完了？吃完了去喂狗。”

阿屁莫名其妙被打发去喂狗。谭嘉木把碗碟收一收，顺便收了贺兰静霆喝空的杯子。

贺兰静霆不舍得走，又实在是不会耍赖，说：“要不再给我冲一杯吧？”

谭嘉木话里带笑：“好。”

谭嘉木先端着碗碟去洗，贺兰静霆跟在他身后。谭嘉木打开院子一角的水龙头，将碗碟放在水池里一一冲洗，又打湿布，挤上洗洁精，从碗底开始打着圈往外抹，最后沿着边缘擦一圈。一个个碗碟摞在一起，碰撞时发出轻微的响声。

贺兰静霆听得津津有味。于狐族而言，人类愚蠢又残忍，但烟火气很美。他活了九百多岁，足以坦率承认这一点。

美中不足是后院的狗一直叫个不停，让他本能地发憷。

谭嘉木关掉水龙头：“我家的狗这几天一直在闹别扭。”

贺兰静霆对狗毫无兴趣，仍然接话：“怎么了？”

谭嘉木：“吃醋。”

谭嘉木：“嫌我老不在家，还夜不归宿。”

谭嘉木：“怀疑我在外面有别的狗了吧。”

贺兰静霆一开始没听明白，后来反应过来了。

……谁是狗？谁是狗！谁是狗！？

贺兰静霆忿忿地想，谭嘉木一定是发现了。

又想，他一定在笑吧？

谭家的狗流动性大，来来去去总有十几条，自家养的只有三只。

一只叫旺财，是谭家最有责任心的狗，严肃的德牧，负责每天晨昏两次溜自己和其他狗。上次贺兰静霆和宽永出门遇上一群狗，就是它在尽职尽责。

一只叫来福，是混遍四海的土狗串串，画风非常高冷，对人爱搭不理，整天就是趴着，惹急了就掉头用屁股对人，继续趴着。

一只叫富贵，是钻贺兰静霆家墙洞的罪魁祸首，也是闹别扭的元凶。富贵是长得像墩布成精的可蒙犬，爱黏人又小心眼，得单独溜，而且天真欢快，记吃不记打，上一秒还在生谭嘉木的气，下一秒见到有客人就想凑过来玩耍。

贺兰静霆全身僵硬：“就不要了吧？”

谭嘉木忍笑：“阿屁！”

阿屁应了一声，拖着还想撒娇打滚求抱抱的富贵出门散步去也。

谭嘉木：“你坐，我去冲蜂蜜水。”

他拿着杯子往里走，贺兰静霆就拄着盲杖跟在后面。

谭嘉木停下来，贺兰静霆也停下来。

谭嘉木：“……你扶着我吧。”

贺兰静霆已经扶惯了，手自然就落到谭嘉木的胳膊上。少年身体的线条已然熟悉。手掌下的肌肤发着热，好像能触到跳动的脉搏。

谭嘉木：“门槛。小心。”

其实贺兰静霆已经能看到一点了。谭嘉木扶他去了茶食铺那半边屋子，让他靠着矮柜站，自己走到矮柜后面的架子上取东西。他的视野渐渐清晰，隔着墨镜偷看谭嘉木用一柄长形的勺子舀蜂蜜，再往里面冲进保温壶的热水，手指在杯沿上抹了抹，擦掉沾在上面的蜜，然后放到嘴边舔掉。

贺兰静霆端详得十分仔细，直到谭嘉木端着杯子走过来，一只手握住他的手，另一只手把被子放进他手掌里。

贺兰静霆偷来一点关照，把杯子举到嘴边。蜂蜜水味道刚好，闻着很香。

谭嘉木：“其实你能看见了吧？”

贺兰静霆差点呛到。

谭嘉木指了指屋外：“天黑了。”

贺兰静霆有一点被拆穿的羞赧——就一丁点，还是强作镇定，把墨镜摘下来挂在胸前口袋里。

谭嘉木：“要拿一点蜂蜜走吗？”

他的手指还沾着一点没舔干净的蜜，闻着香极了。

贺兰静霆点头：“好。”

又说：“多少钱？我让修鹇拿给你。”

谭嘉木摁开灯，又走回架子边，说：“不用了，反正是自家产的蜜，没有证书不能卖。”

贺兰静霆闻着味：“清香甜润，是好蜜。”

谭嘉木：“你的嗅觉很发达。”

说不清是夸赞还是质疑的一句话，贺兰静霆也不觉得是别有用心了，答：“是的。”

谭嘉木噗地一声笑了出来，也不知道哪里好笑，又说：“好香啊。”

贺兰静霆也闻到了，是媚香。橘黄色的灯泡不是很亮，周围暗暗的，显得狭窄的空间里香气愈发酽冽、清晰。

他却更在意那一点点蜂蜜的味道，粘在瓶口，被瓶盖封着，最后一点点擦着谭嘉木的手指逸散开来。

谭嘉木将一个纸袋撑开，把玻璃罐小心地放进去，递给贺兰静霆。

光源被贺兰静霆挡住了，他又比谭嘉木高出大半个头，使得谭嘉木整个人都陷在了阴影里。

他的脸晦暗不清，只有嘴唇翘着的弧线是亮的，看得贺兰静霆失了神。

手机在这个时候巴啦啦地响了起来。

贺兰静霆被修鹇设的这个铃声吓得一个措手不及，差点把手上东西摔了。谭嘉木帮着接了一把。铃声断了，不到一秒又重新响起来。

贺兰静霆拿出手机。谭嘉木适时地把纸袋递给他，见贺兰静霆没接，说：“周一见。”

贺兰静霆知道修鹇是急了，应了一声就提着纸袋匆匆离开谭家，直到进了自家院子有一段距离才把一直响不停的电话接起来。

他还没来得及说话，那头修鹇就嚷道：“宽永和千花都失踪了！”


	6. Chapter 6

贺兰静霆在屋中等待，车飞一样驶进院中，修鹇三步并作两步，几乎是脚不着地冲到他面前。

修鹇连珠炮弹似的开口：“宽永不回消息，手机无法定位。联络千花那里，说已经好几天没见到她，以为她是来找大人您了。”

贺兰静霆沉吟，心中像有把火在烧，十分不安，又无可凭依。少说宽永也跟了他四百年有余，千花更加是涂山氏的嫡女，敢在他眼皮子底下动这两个人，来者不善，且一定早有准备。

贺兰静霆：“先不要慌张，发动本城狐族寻找宽永。千花那边盯紧，也许她真的来我了，暂时不能确定她在哪里，也不能确定她是否失踪。还有，不要让赵松知道。”

修鹇犹豫了下：“我怕，已经晚了。”

涂山氏毕竟是北方狐族，既然察觉千花可能出事，涂山氏必定会得知，赵松这个统领北方狐族的左祭司也会得知。

贺兰静霆不由地抬手揉眉心：“先走这一步吧。”

修鹇应了，立刻又要开车出去。贺兰静霆自觉坐不住，干脆和他一起去。二人分头联络城中狐族，贺兰静霆还发动了附近区域的狐族一同寻找。右祭司亲自出面，事情也算闹大了。

然而一个晚上过去，还是一丁点线索都没有。修鹇把宽永之前给他的那几个名字翻出来，又挖地三尺地去找，倒是有了一点收获。

“被绑走了？”贺兰静霆感到不可思议。

修炼的狐族不是生活在山野间的狐狸，能随随便便被绑去剥皮。再说绑架狐族，图什么？

修鹇把电脑转过来，一脸疲态，指着屏幕说：“这几个狐族失踪之后手机也被破坏掉了，能查到的定位显示他们失踪前都处在热闹人多的地点，附近都有摄像头被破坏，应该就是在这些地方下手的。”

听起来像是人类的作为。但现在不是百年前，人类连狐族的存在都不一定相信了，哪来的人有预谋地针对他们？还是那句，图什么？

贺兰静霆：“找不到动机，那就从痕迹下手。能绑走狐族，无论是人还是什么别的，一定不简单，去这几个地方看一看。”

可惜天已经亮了。贺兰静霆白天还要别人照顾，不方便帮手。他见修鹇已经两天两夜没合眼，嘱咐他多找些同族协助，看到修鹇筋疲力竭地走了，也只能叹一口气。

他从来没觉得白天这么难熬。和父亲、和赵松，皆有争斗，都是直来直往，以实力分高下。人类的各路阴谋他从小听到大——他有一半人类血缘，这种故事比同族听得多一倍，培养出了戒备心和识人的眼光，没吃过亏。而如今是对他身边的人下手。他宁可自己去上刀山下火海，也不愿明知他们受苦却无法作为。

他又想到谭嘉木。虽然担心谭嘉木看破他们的身份，他好像从来没担心过谭嘉木会对他们不利。原来他早就信赖谭嘉木了。

好不容易捱到日落。贺兰静霆摘掉墨镜扔到一边。修鹇来过几通电话，宽永和千花都没有消息，他把搜寻范围扩大到了本城所有的北方狐族，有他们知道的，有他们不知道的，竟然有好多都失踪了。声音嘶哑，像绷紧即断的弦。

贺兰静霆：“你先回来。兹事体大，必须通报给父亲和长老们。”

修鹇想继续查，贺兰静霆只能强行命令他把搜索的工作交给其他狐族，回来待命。

修鹇回来时一身邋遢，眼底青黑一片，竟然是力量透支的征兆。贺兰静霆要他待在自己身边，两个狐一同坐立难安，修鹇又是沙发又是地板又是椅子地折腾了一会，坐在地上靠着沙发睡着了。

贺兰静霆守在一边。既然对方敢对宽永和千花下手，冲他来是早晚的事。

风动了。

贺兰静霆站起来，走出屋子，站在露台上。

“左祭司，我很忙，请你离开。”

赵松站在黑漆漆的院子里，脸被各种植物的阴影映成狰狞的模样。

“把千花交出来！”

“宽永在哪里？”

两相对峙，贺兰静霆先松口：“千花不在这里。我也在找她。”

又缓缓道：“而且，我怀疑你。”

赵松朝前迈了一步，脸从阴影里露出来，影子像昆虫从他脸上爬过。

“那我们就没有什么好说的了。”

同时，门铃响了。

贺兰静霆出手，却晚了一步。赵松的力量朝院子的大门扑过去，贺兰静霆只来得及挡了一下，整扇生铁铸成的大门被从墙上扯了下来，飞上半空，在空中硬是弯折了一下，以扭曲的轨迹掉在院子里。

门外，谭嘉木扛着一个人的肩膀，半跪在地上，呆了。

好在他马上反应过来，拖着那个人进了院子，躲在一大团茂密的植物后面。相比外面的小路，反而是院子里更容易藏身。

赵松冷笑一声，狂风呼啸着刺向那处。贺兰静霆赶忙阻挡，二者力量相撞，附近所有亮着的灯光爆出火花，一同熄灭，整个城市渐次陷入黑暗。

贺兰静霆在黑暗里注视着赵松，实则全副精神都在有人躲着的地方。

一字一句，如金石声。

“你要代表北方狐族向南方狐族宣战吗？”

他能看见赵松脸上青筋暴起，伸向那里的手紧握成拳，最终垂下。灯光复又亮起，赵松紧咬着牙转身离去。

贺兰静霆也松了一口气。毫无准备和赵松硬碰硬，他也没有必胜的把握。修鹇这时候醒了，身体还疲累，使不上力，连滚带爬到他身边。

修鹇：“贺兰大人您受伤了吗！？”

贺兰静霆也闻到了，血味，很浓。

草丛乱动，从里面钻出满脸草和树叶的谭嘉木，黑框眼镜都被挂掉了一半。他费力地扛着一个人走出来，修鹇立刻扑过去。

宽永半边身体都是血，瘫在谭嘉木肩头。

修鹇二话不说，接过宽永扛起就走，走到一半就没力气了，贺兰静霆赶紧去帮手，半托半扶把宽永安置在客厅的沙发上。

宽永的伤口在腰侧，不停冒血，沿着沙发往下滴。修鹇去取急救的东西。贺兰静霆仔细查看了一下，伤看起来重，但没有生命危险。

心终于落下一点，像一直忘了呼吸，这会才终于想起来了。

谭嘉木坐在他旁边的地板上，也是一身狼藉。

谭嘉木：“他倒在我家后院外面的死角里，是来福发现的。”

谭嘉木：“还有，我都看见了，也都听见了。”

修鹇手里的急救箱咣一声掉在地上。好在器具什么的都没滚出来，不然得重新消毒。

修鹇赶紧抱起急救箱，去处理宽永的伤口。

谭嘉木：“狐族？”

谭嘉木：“狐狸？”

贺兰静霆：“……嗯。”

这一个字说出来，微妙地有种解脱感。

谭嘉木：“我想也是。”

贺兰静霆：“嗯？”

谭嘉木：“人类是不会得日盲症的。”

贺兰静霆承认他说得有道理。

谭嘉木：“也不会半夜拿着装苹果汁的保温杯潜入别人的家喂人喝果汁。”

谭嘉木：“尤其是在怕狗的前提下。”

谭嘉木：“而这个人的家里刚好有很多狗。”

他这么一说，连贺兰静霆自己都觉得自己破绽太多。

谭嘉木：“还有，你搬来的第一天，富贵钻墙洞进来扑你的时候，他们两个——”

他指着不省人事的宽永和正在替宽永处理伤口的修鹇。

“——一个双脚腾空。”他先指向宽永，再指向修鹇，“一个长出了尾巴。”

所以他们一开始就暴露了？

修鹇扭过头，假装自己埋首于治疗，什么都没听到。

贺兰静霆很沮丧，敢情他们惴惴不安了这么久怕谭嘉木发现，全是瞎忙活，人家全都看在眼里。

谭嘉木：“不过也有可能是我看错了。”

谭嘉木：“所以试了一下。”

言下之意——我就随便试试，是你们自己沉不住气。

贺兰静霆还没来得及郁闷，谭嘉木又说：“而且不确定你们是狐狸还是黄鼠狼什么的。”

不仅是贺兰静霆，连修鹇也忍不住，猛地回头：“我的尾巴哪里像黄鼠狼了！？”

谭嘉木从兜里掏出手机，解锁，在相册里翻起来，显然做了一番调查。

他给贺兰静霆看：“放到同比例之后挺像的。”

贺兰静霆凑过去仔细看了一会，不得不承认是有那么一丁点点相似。

谭嘉木：“都爱吃鸡，都怕狗。”

谭嘉木：“不过闻起来挺香的。”

修鹇又猛地回头，被贺兰静霆瞪了回去。

谭嘉木收起手机，问：“所以你们是狐精？狐妖？狐仙？”

贺兰静霆只好做了一次狐族基础知识大科普，谭嘉木听得很认真，还很有求知精神地提出了一些问题。

比如：“地球上还有别的外星人吗？”

比如：“有没有妖怪？那鬼呢？”

比如：“你们是怎么看狐狸的？”

比如：“就是说你们与狐狸具有相似的特征，但从生理结构来看并不是狐狸？”

贺兰静霆：“当然不是。”

谭嘉木：“还好。我想过要不要送他去宠物医院。”

这实在有点侮辱狐。修鹇忍不住嘟囔了一声。贺兰静霆咳嗽：“谢谢你。”

谭嘉木也不推辞，点点头，站起来：“我该回去了。”

他的身上沾了很多血，从前襟流到膝盖，背上也有很大一片，颇为惨烈，本人的表情倒是很平静，看起来不像刚刚被告知这个世界上有外星人还像狐狸还住在他隔壁还在内斗还流了他一身血还……

贺兰静霆也站起来，一把抓住谭嘉木的手臂。

谭嘉木转头看他。

贺兰静霆觉得自己应该告诉他，但告诉些什么，一时半会又想不出来。

“……注意安全。”贺兰静霆说。

又补充：“这些人是冲着我来的，所以，你……”

到这里，讲不下去了，不知该如何解释。还是谭嘉木等了一会没等来下文，自己点点头，说：“好。”

贺兰静霆终于松开他的手。

谭嘉木：“晚安。”

他又向修鹇道别，走出屋子，走进院子，穿过重重交叠的树木，消失在院墙外面。

修鹇处理完伤口，终于松了一口气，这会得了点空闲，探出半边身体看看走了的谭嘉木，又看看站在原地看着谭嘉木的贺兰静霆。

修鹇：“他？”

贺兰静霆听宽永呼吸平稳，也松了一口气，那点子心虚漫了上来：“怎么，不行吗？”

修鹇沉吟：“贺兰大人，这是犯罪啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

贺兰静霆：“你觉得我在乎吗？”

修鹇：“您当然不在乎。但这个时间，不合适。”

贺兰静霆低叹一声。他又怎么会不知道？以前就算了，如今内忧外患。以赵松的聪明，这阵急火过去，怎么会想不到他的媚香因何而来？还有绑架北方狐族的凶手隐藏在幕后。贺兰静霆的身边并不安全，而谭嘉木只是个人类，本来应该与这些都无干系。——如果不是因为巧合。——如果不是因为贺兰静霆。

贺兰静霆：“我不会做什么的。找几个同族，暗中保护谭嘉木。”

修鹇即刻打电话安排人手。贺兰静霆让他陪着宽永，自己去找工具把客厅清理干净。淡淡的血气还浮在空气里，混着院子里因盛夏而炽烈的植物香气，搅得人心神难安。

宽永的状况平稳，修鹇就在一边看着，黑眼圈一路晕到下巴。贺兰静霆知道自己也好不到哪去。但谁也不肯去睡，就这么坐着。贺兰静霆满脑子胡思乱想，一会是宽永的伤势，一会是千花和那些北方狐族的去向，一会是假若告知父亲和长老们，恐怕头一个被怀疑的就是他自己，一会是谭嘉木。

他不自觉看向院外。天已微亮，他看不大清，只遥遥望着那个露出一丁点的房顶的轮廓。

和百年前不一样，如今人世安稳多了，十七八岁的孩子，上学之余和别的孩子打个群架就算出格。

离他远些吧。贺兰静霆想。谭嘉木给的蜂蜜还放在不远处的茶几上，本来香香甜甜的，如今闻着，口里发涩。

熬到中午，宽永醒了，看见贺兰静霆就要从沙发上下来，被修鹇摁住。

宽永没有力气，声音飘飘散散，咳了两声，被宽永扶起来喝了口水，才说出一句完整的话。

“……打伤我的是狐族。”

贺兰静霆心中一沉。

修鹇：“赵松！”

贺兰静霆缓缓摇头：“赵松虽然张狂，但是在大事上他有分寸。”

擅杀同族，于狐族是一等一的大罪。赵松恨贺兰静霆入骨，变着法给他使了好几百年的绊子，却从没有对南方狐族下过狠手。反过来贺兰静霆也一样。他们都清楚，一旦做出这种事，将不再只是南北狐族之争，而是与全狐族为敌。

贺兰静霆：“宽永，你慢慢说，说仔细些。”

修鹇给宽永身后垫了个靠垫。然后宽永慢慢地讲起了事情的经过。

他和修鹇一样，发现那些北方狐族是被人绑走的，且数目远大于他所知。他打算多见些北方狐族，打听消息，不巧撞见一个狐族被车从闹市接走。他起了疑心，偷偷开车跟在后面。那辆车绕了几个圈后往市郊开，四周越来越荒僻，他心知不妙，打算掉头的时候被人偷袭，只得弃车逃走。袭击他的人手法很高明，自始至终不露身形。他在试探中发现对方不敢露脸，拼死命与之周旋，花了一天一夜才逃回市内。对手穷追不舍，他受了伤，临近家的时候传来排山倒海的狗叫，他本来筋疲力竭，一受刺激就晕了过去。奇怪的是，袭击他的人也不追了。

修鹇：“……被狗吓跑了？”

说完自己都觉得不靠谱。他们是怕狗，但是修炼的狐族怎么可能真打不过狗？

贺兰静霆暂时也想不出答案，问：“你见到千花了吗？”

宽永靠在靠垫上，捂着腹部的伤口，一愣：“千花小姐也……？”

接着摇摇头：“我没有见到她。不过那个狐族敢对我下手，恐怕对其他狐族……”

讲到这里讲不下去了。修鹇和贺兰静霆也是面色惨然。他们不是人类，听到同族可能不幸，无论是水火不容的对头还是自己人，心中都难以有快意。

“先不要想这些。”贺兰静霆咽下心中不安，“当务之急是把这个败类找出来，也许还能够解救一些狐族。”

宽永叫修鹇拿来之前整理的名单，他又补上了几个他查到的名字。贺兰静霆在旁边一个一个地听，渐渐听出了一丝不寻常。

贺兰静霆：“这些都是资历在百年以上的狐族。”

有几个名字他听着耳熟，是他上一次停留在本城时就听过的名字。

修鹇：“但也有资历在百年以上的北方狐族没有失踪。”

贺兰静霆：“去查，失踪的北方狐族是否从百年前开始就住在本城。”

修鹇效率很高，不一会就回报，不只是还住在本城的北方狐族，有些百年前曾住在这里，后来搬走的北方狐族也失踪了。

百年前，本城，北方狐族。那时留在这里帮贺兰静霆打理船运公司的千花也是一个。

贺兰静霆面容一肃：“果然是冲我来的。”

他来找个东西，不知道是撩了谁的逆鳞。

百年前的事，没有那么简单。

要想尽快查明真相，贺兰静霆只有一个办法。

他戴着墨镜，拄着盲杖，拍谭家的院门。

几个狐族隐藏在周围。修鹇也想来，被贺兰静霆拦住了，让他好好看着宽永，并且把所有百年前住在本城的北方狐族都找出来。事已至此，对手不会容许他们从长计议，不然他不愿意来的。

有人下楼，走来前院，后面跟着一连串狗叫。

贺兰静霆又嗅到了香气。

他听见人在门后站定，不等对方开口，开门见山：“我知道今天是周日，但我必须要去图书室。”

谭嘉木：“好。”

谭嘉木要伸手扶他，被贺兰静霆拒绝。

谭嘉木走前面，贺兰静霆手持盲杖跟在后面。贺兰静霆不说话，谭嘉木也不说话。这样的沉默并不陌生，却很难熬。贺兰静霆几次想开口，装装样子也好，都忍住了。

谭嘉木也没挑起话题。一路只有漫地蝉鸣。空气被烤得滚烫，将人整个裹在里面。

贺兰静霆知道还有派来保护谭嘉木的狐族跟着，但是耳里尽是蝉鸣，连谭嘉木的脚步声都听不大清楚，好像天地之大，就他们两个，又不说话，于是只剩下自己。他心里本来就乱，被热气灼得更焦躁，这会心神不宁，又想始作俑者不就是自己？

五味杂陈，全是涩的。

终于走到了。贺兰静霆这会才开始想该怎么进去。撬锁？爬墙？要进去不难，大不了让暗中跟着狐族帮忙。难的是如何不留痕迹，以免牵连谭嘉木。他记得图书室的窗户都是从里面插上的，也许从别的房间翻进去更合适？

谭嘉木从兜里往外掏东西，丁零咣啷，一大串钥匙。

贺兰静霆顿时泄气。打遇到谭嘉木就一直这样，不是瞎操心，就是白费力。

想到这里又觉得实在有点好笑，还笑出了声。

谭嘉木疑惑：“怎么了？”

贺兰静霆记起自己应该和谭嘉木保持距离，赶紧把笑容撇掉，语气保持冷淡：“没什么。”

谭嘉木也没追问，从一大串钥匙里翻出来一把，开门。

一道门，再一道门，最后是图书室的门。谭嘉木把门推开，贺兰静霆走进去，摸索着找到自己习惯的位置坐下，听谭嘉木关门，打开柜子，取出账本，帮他按顺序堆在手边。

做完了却没走，找了个贺兰静霆身后不太远的位置坐下，像知道贺兰静霆想问，说：“我望个风，顺便尽一下监督职责。”

贺兰静霆含糊这点头，心里有点紧张，又有点开心。

他挑出自己没读完的那本账本，翻了几页觉得静不下心。身侧本来有翻书声，这会没了。他不禁侧耳去听。

鼾声很轻。谭嘉木睡着了。

贺兰静霆知道自己有该做的事，还是分心想昨天谭嘉木离开时是几点，确实很晚，年轻人睡得久，应该是太困了。

又想谭嘉木肯帮自己的忙，还在自己身边睡着，说明没被他的真实身份吓到，也没当他是怪物。起码，不讨厌他？

又想谭嘉木周到又礼貌，一如往常，像没察觉到自己的疏远，或者没觉得自己的疏远有什么不对。

是不讨厌他，但也不喜欢吧？

倏起倏落，千回百转。

贺兰静霆活了九百多年，心境如此辗转，是头一回。他强逼自己回头，认真去读手里的账本。

之前他读账本，为的是找关于那件东西的线索，一字一句不能放过。这次他的目标更明确，读得飞快，一口气翻完一大摞，等到读完最后一本，方觉日光已薄，透过日光，他已经能看见模糊的色彩和轮廓。

账本证实了他的猜想，除此之外却什么都没有。他的期待一半达成了，另一半却落了空，不上不下，说不出是什么，只觉得心里空空的。

他转头去看谭嘉木。日光透过窗户，在图书室内拉成老长一条。谭嘉木正好落在里面，穿了一身的黑，也像被化开了，整个人泛着一层暖色。

他一手拿着本摊开的书，另一只手垂下，靠墙坐着，头挨在一边书架上，黑框眼镜都歪了。

贺兰静霆又凑近了些。看的是《拾遗记》。脸颊被眼镜压出来一条红痕，嘴巴微微嘟着，眼睫毛长而密，贺兰静霆觉得都能刮到镜片，皮肤上的绒毛也被夕阳映出来了，看着毛茸茸的。

贺兰静霆突然觉得安心，还有失落。

他九百多岁，在狐族也算有资历，却对情爱一直不热衷。他清楚情可以不知所起，可以一往而深，却不可以长久。

就好像他的父亲爱他的母亲时，愿意不顾全族的反对和她生下继承人。等到他不爱了，她就是个人类，不值一提，自己孩子那一半人类的血统也成了不可说的隐痛。

贺兰静霆小时候不懂，后来长大了，才体会父亲总对他灌输人类肮脏可鄙不可亲近是为了什么。

既然从来就看不起人类，为什么当初义无反顾？既然情深至此，为什么后来会只剩下厌弃？

而他现下突然有点理解前面那一半。因为情难自抑。

他看着谭嘉木，忍不住拖着椅子挪了挪，又靠近一些。浮在谭嘉木身上那层暖融融的光像能把他也包进去。平时看不出来，其实谭嘉木长得挺显小，现在像是把平时那层好学生的壳子融掉了，校霸的壳子也融掉了，狡猾也没了，周到也没了，露出来一个软和的里子。

他从来没见过日光下的世界是什么样，但他想应该是谭嘉木这样，是暖和的，是亮的，是所有美好的东西的模样，是明媚，是压抑不住的欢欣，是不由自主地要去触摸。

他伸出手，阴影搅得余晖乱了乱，从谭嘉木脸上滑开一些。他想了又想，还是把手收回来。

又觉得光是这么看着谭嘉木，心里就甜，又发酸，但还是甜。

倏落倏起，百转千回。

谭嘉木睁开眼睛。

贺兰静霆很尴尬。他本来从椅子上探出去，一半身体几乎贴在谭嘉木身上，两个人一上一下，脸对着脸，呼吸都吐在一起。

谭嘉木的眼睛又圆又黑，在有点反光的镜片后面看着他，一眨不眨。

贺兰静霆知道自己该退，但不想退。

莫名其妙的胆气架着他不往后退，又无论如何再攒不出来一点让他往前。

谭嘉木的眼睛里流过光，倾身，吻了他。

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他的墨镜还撞到了谭嘉木的黑框眼镜。肉肉的嘴唇很好吻。他感觉到谭嘉木伸出舌头舔了他一下，浑身一个激灵，不自觉地也伸出舌头回应。

谭嘉木的尾指擦过他的脸颊，一边吻，一边卷着他的墨镜，慢慢拉了下来。

谭嘉木自己的眼镜不知道什么时候也掉了，眼睛闭着，长长的睫毛在贺兰静霆眼前颤啊颤。

嘴里尝到的是软的，湿的，甜的。

本来是生涩的吻，渐渐入了佳境。谭嘉木还去刮贺兰静霆的口腔，激得贺兰静霆使了点狠，搅着他不放，又吸又咬，逼他发出旖旎的鼻音。

两个人好容易分开，月亮都快爬上来了。最后一点余晖照得谭嘉木嘴唇润润的，嘴角到下巴糊开一片亮色，带点笑，眼尾和脸颊都泛红，看着很诱人。

谭嘉木：“喜欢吗？”

贺兰静霆都没来得及想，头自己就动了，点一下，再点一下。

谭嘉木伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“我也喜欢。”


	8. Chapter 8

贺兰静霆生平第一次两情相悦，傻兮兮开心了半天才想起来不对劲。

他对着谭嘉木看了又看：“你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

谭嘉木莫名：“没有。”

怎么会？贺兰静霆把谭嘉木来来回回看了一圈，又掐他的脉搏，按他的脖子，手掌覆在他胸前感受心跳。

折腾了半天，发现谭嘉木确实很正常。

谭嘉木安静地被他摸，任他摆布。这会反而是贺兰静霆反应过来，脸红了。

但还是挺好摸的。

贺兰静霆：“你真的是人类？”

谭嘉木：“如假包换。我家一直住本城，到我都第五代了。”

贺兰静霆想想也是。哪来那么多稀奇古怪，又哪那么巧能碰到一起。

谭嘉木：“我很奇怪？”

贺兰静霆只好又讲了那套和他随意接触会被吸走精气的机制。

谭嘉木吐槽：“聊斋啊？”

又怕贺兰静霆不喜欢他这么说，岔开话题：“你之前说是来找东西的。找到了吗？”

刚刚才互表心意，这会贺兰静霆恨不得什么都告诉他，把来龙去脉连着自己的猜想都说了一遍。

谭嘉木：“你说那艘船叫什么名字？”

账本是全盲文的，谭嘉木拿到手上过好几次，但不知道上面写了什么。

贺兰静霆：“届远号。”

谭嘉木沉思：“我爷爷的爷爷就是届远号的水手，船沉了之后被别的船救回来，从此在本城定居。”

贺兰静霆激动地站了起来，又沮丧地坐下。五代之前，想来早已不在人世。

谭嘉木拉拉他：“走吧，我们先回去。”

贺兰静霆又高兴了，揣着盲杖，走在路上还别别扭扭地想去牵谭嘉木的手。然而谭嘉木像在想事情，一直没发现。

走到谭家门口，贺兰静霆借着冲动问：“要不要……住在我那里？”

赶紧又解释：“我怕那个凶手会回来，你，还有你爷爷，不安全。”

谭嘉木：“我爷爷去乡下避暑了。家里有狗。而且你说上次那个凶手追到我家附近就跑了，应该没事。”

贺兰静霆刚被说得怅然若失，谭嘉木凑过来，亲了他一下。

然后笑得特别好看，清爽利落的模样：“明天见。”

贺兰静霆才不管有同族围观呢，也笑得很开心，就差没唱首歌了。

他回到家中，心情还雀跃，头脑已经冷静下来。另外两个估计是听暗中盯梢的同族都说了，宽永假装没事，修鹇一脸没眼看。

贺兰静霆咳嗽两声，说：“和我想得一样，届远号的事情有猫腻。”

当初届远号出事是因为一贯道，但只是传说。如果坐实，那就不仅是残害同族，而是勾结外族，甚至是勾结道门，对同族不利。

修鹇和宽永的脸也冷了。南方狐族对人类态度较亲善，来往较多，但对投靠人类加害同族这种事事一样深恶痛绝。

这个叛徒明明害了那么多同族，却好好活了一百年，如今还再次动手。

贺兰静霆血气翻涌。修鹇也咬牙切齿，道：“这个叛徒听到贺兰大人要来找东西，怕自己做过的脏事败露，害怕了，绑走同族应该是为了杀人灭口。”

宽永绷着脸：“失踪的都是北方狐族，说明当年知情的只有北方狐族。”

那么这个叛徒，也是北方狐族。

一贯道先于北方兴盛，叛徒也出在北方。

但贺兰静霆毕竟是右祭司，不便对一个北方狐族动手。按理他应该把事情通报给左祭司——照赵松的性格和北方狐族相护的脾气，他一定会被当成是在泼脏水，如果赵松没先把他当成罪魁祸首的话。

贺兰静霆仍然要试。同族性命危在旦夕，千花还下落不明，他和赵松那点龃龉不该阻止他追根究底。

“联系赵松，约他见面。”贺兰静霆沉声，“挖地三尺，把当年和届远号有关的人事物全找出来。要让叛徒无可狡辩。”

修鹇和宽永各自去了。贺兰静霆想起要告诉谭嘉木自己明天不去社区文化中心了。手机里没有装那个微信。想亲自上门，怕太晚，谭嘉木睡了。又觉得没那么晚。想来想去，醒悟自己就是想和谭嘉木说说话。

说什么呢？说什么其实不重要。

偏偏是这个时候。在该让谭嘉木置身事外的时候把事情挑明，他不后悔，但不能不担心。

忽然院子边上一阵再熟悉不过的悉索响声。

谭嘉木穿着白天一样的衣服，换了双拖鞋，从院墙上翻下来。

贺兰静霆一下子笑开，走到露台上，看着人过来，问：“怎么不走门？”

谭嘉木：“习惯了。”

谭嘉木：“向你坦白，我原来经常带着荆浩他们翻墙进来玩。”

谭嘉木：“墙上那个洞是我们挖的。拿着瓶子翻墙不方便。”

贺兰静霆现在当然不介意，继续傻笑。

谭嘉木：“凶手抓到了？”

贺兰静霆收起笑：“没有。”

谭嘉木：“正好……你到底抹什么了，怎么老是这么香？”

谭嘉木刚说完，院门就被人踹得飞了起来。赵松一身杀气，还没走近又停下来，目光在贺兰静霆和谭嘉木之间转了一个来回，满脸讥诮鄙夷的神色。

贺兰静霆把谭嘉木揽到身后。

贺兰静霆：“左祭司既然是受邀来的，应该按照礼节。”

赵松：“清理门户，不需要礼节。”

贺兰静霆头疼。北方狐族连续失踪，自己这几天满城找北方狐族的事应该也已经被发现了，加上和当年的事有关。赵松的脑子，除了认定一切都是贺兰静霆的错之外，还是很好使的。

再说无用。贺兰静霆本来就做好了准备，要和赵松拼一场。可他没想到赵松来得这么早，更没想到谭嘉木也来了。

他绷紧身体，脑子里想得全是如何保护谭嘉木。几百年来他和赵松斗过很多次，没有哪一次像这次一样，如此害怕，又如此笃定自己不会输，不能输。

赵松也红着眼睛。无来处的风渐起，灯光将暗，四周隐隐有火花爆开。

贺兰静霆的肩膀被人拍了拍。

谭嘉木没等他伸手拦，从他身后走出来。

谭嘉木：“赵松先生吗？我们谈一谈吧。”

谭嘉木邀请赵松去谭家谈话。

赵松答应了，因为捏死引出贺兰静霆媚香的对象易如反掌，好爽。

贺兰静霆答应了，因为谭嘉木坚持。

贺兰静霆也要参与。

赵松不让，要么就和贺兰静霆打一场。

谭嘉木不让，最后互相妥协的结果是贺兰静霆在谭家院子里等着。

贺兰静霆坐在小板凳上，根本坐不住，特别想拔腿冲上二楼——谭嘉木和赵松谈话的地方。

但他说不过谭嘉木。他说赵松这个狐很危险，谭嘉木说没有把握我会提出来单独谈话吗？

贺兰静霆想了想，好像真不会。

贺兰静霆说人类太脆弱。

谭嘉木说你说我脆弱我就不高兴了。你要相信我。

贺兰静霆说不行我不放心。

谭嘉木说乖。

贺兰静霆好气。

要不是觉得谭嘉木一定会发现，他就去扒屋顶了。

本来进了屋的谭嘉木又出来了，提着一个玻璃壶，还有一个杯子，放在他身边的小桌板上。

谭嘉木：“蜂蜜水，冰镇的。”

谭嘉木：“我待会就下来。”

贺兰静霆心里哼了一声，给自己倒蜂蜜水喝，一会嫌弃太冰嘴巴疼，一会嫌弃太甜对牙不好，一会又觉得谭嘉木冲的蜂蜜水真好喝。

谭家的狗大多被主人领走了，旺财和富贵跟着谭嘉木的爷爷去了乡下，只剩下来福在院子里趴着，也不知道是睡着了还是懒，一狗一狐倒也相安无事。

贺兰静霆心里，冲上楼去这个念头转了一百零一遍，每转一遍都伴随着谭嘉木被赵松一口咬断喉咙之类的想象。但他没有动，一方面是认定赵松还没有疯到会杀一个无力反抗的人类，一方面是谭嘉木说过，要相信他。

他想一想，发现自己要的是长长久久。一个吻，只能算互表心迹，他都想到去哪里找不老药了。

一个吻不能代表什么。人类变化太快。他们的寿命相差太多。想起来，前路那么多险阻，他不能要求谭嘉木与自己同行，但可以表示他愿意与谭嘉木并肩。

来福站了起来。

贺兰静霆第一次见它站起来，吓了一跳。过了一会赵松走出屋子，一脸阴霾，被来福盯着，他盯着贺兰静霆，盯了老半天，才生硬地说：“我们北方狐族的事，你不要插手。”

说完走了。谭嘉木这才下来，手里捧着一个用布包起来的东西。

来福鬼魅般飘到他脚边，连贺兰静霆都没注意到它什么时候过去的。

贺兰静霆不可思议：“谈好了？”

谭嘉木单手扶眼镜：“谈好了。”

贺兰静霆：“怎么谈的！？”

谭嘉木告诉他是怎么谈的。

谭嘉木说了三句话。

第一句：“华表在我手上。”

第二句：“凶手出自北方。”

第三句：“千花也被绑走了。”

赵松没相信，但也没说话。

谭嘉木继续说：“凶手百年前敢勾结一贯道残害同族，一定有所图谋，只是押错了宝，载了跟头，才蛰伏到今天。如今南北狐族内斗，你猜凶手会趁机做什么？千花又会被怎么样？”

谭嘉木：“如果真的打起来，你有击败贺兰静霆，和整个南方狐族为敌的把握吗？”

谭嘉木：“而且我还有华表。”

赵松说话了：“我不信你有华表。即使你有，在你点燃之前就会被我杀死。”

谭嘉木：“你杀了我，贺兰静霆与你不死不休。”

谭嘉木：“再说杀我有什么好处？”

谭嘉木：“贺兰静霆和我在一起，不会有继承人。天长日久，狐族的想法也许会改变，他父亲的想法也许会改变，天秤会向你倾泻。千花也许会死心。”

谭嘉木：“如果你还来得及救她的话。”

赵松：“也许吧。但杀了你能让贺兰静霆痛不欲生。”

谭嘉木：“要试试看吗？”

赵松最后还是没有下手，说：“狐族和人类在一起不会有好下场的。你们的下场，我等着看。”

谭嘉木：“那真是太遗憾了。”

贺兰静霆听完，先说：“天长日久？”

才又说：“你真的有华表？”

谭嘉木：“谁知道。先骗骗他呗。”然后把那个用布包着的东西往贺兰静霆怀里一塞。

贺兰静霆急了：“骗？”

哪一条是在骗？还是说，都是？

谭嘉木瞥他一眼：“我又不是你，我怎么知道？”

又说：“原来那个叫媚香啊。”

估计是从赵松嘴里套出来了话。贺兰静霆也没什么不好意思的，一手拿着那个布包，一手把谭嘉木搂过来，踏踏实实抱在怀里，头埋在他肩上。

说不怕是假的。他怕得发抖，怕得手脚冰凉，心脏本来一分钟跳三下，刚才怕是一下都没跳。

谭嘉木也搂他，手勾着他的脖子。香味暖暖地弥散开，渐渐让人心安。

谭嘉木：“对不起，让你担心。”

又说：“松开点，别把华表压碎了。”

贺兰静霆一下跳开，布包也不敢拿了，从手里掉出去，被谭嘉木接住。

谭嘉木一层层掀开布包，露出来几截碎木头似的东西：“都是我爷爷的爷爷绑在身上带回来的，本来有一整根 ，跟着船沉了，只剩这么多。说是好东西，点燃可以照出精怪的原型。但是谁也没试过。”

贺兰静霆：“一直在你家？”

谭嘉木：“嗯。我家的家训，要把这个还给届远号的老板。”

谭嘉木：“所以我家在本城定居。所以我叫谭嘉木。所以我知道世上有不能以常理揣度的事。”

贺兰静霆呆呆地看着他。

找了那么久，好几百年，没想到就在隔壁。更没想到就在眼前。

他从幼年，想到和父亲反目，想到赵松的挑衅，想到南北狐族势如水火，想到自己怎么动念去找燕昭王墓的华表，想到一路追寻，想到百年前失之交臂，想到自己走的这一趟。前后种种，阴差阳错。要是更顺遂，或者更曲折，也许他就不会遇到谭嘉木。

贺兰静霆笑了。

是什么？大概就是觉得遇见这个人，一切皆有意义。


	9. Chapter 9

贺兰静霆最后还是小心翼翼地把那个布包拿回去了。

第二天赵松又跑来找他，问他是不是真的拿到了华表。

贺兰静霆：“是。你要吗？分你一半。”

赵松看他像看疯子，又好像觉得他疯了很安心，最后拿走了一小片。

不久就传来了北方狐族某长老叛族被杀的消息。

想必他和谭嘉木的事也传回去了。贺兰静霆收到了千花报平安的消息，难得在露台上晒了一会太阳，觉得暖暖的，特别舒服。

像整个世界都是好的。他琢磨了一下，起身去谭家。

什么都好，唯独差这一点。

他还没走近谭家院门，听到风声破空，又半路刹住。从乡下归来的富贵被绳子扯着，冲贺兰静霆狂吐舌头。

阿屁死死拽住绳子，不知道从谭嘉木那里听说了什么，叫：“夭寿啦！正宫斗小三啦！”

谭嘉木倚在屋门上大笑。

贺兰静霆看不见，却觉得很好，连狗都不大在意了，自己也跟着笑。

阿屁拖着富贵去了后院。贺兰静霆手里盲杖点着地，走进院子，又跨过门槛。

谭嘉木伸手扶了他一下。

风很软，很暖。蝉热得叫不出来，只听见晒蔫了的叶子沙沙响。

贺兰静霆闻到蜜的味道混在自己的香气里，那么甜。

后院，阿屁一手撸得富贵翻过来露肚皮，一手给荆菁发消息。

荆菁说青禾要和女校合并，看紧谭嘉木，别让他被狐狸精勾跑了。

阿屁叹气，往回复框里打字：已经被勾跑了。

又鼓起全身勇气加了几个字：要不你考虑考虑我呗？

谭嘉木：“都解决了？”

贺兰静霆：“是啊。”

贺兰静霆：“在整理铺子？”

谭嘉木：“嗯。”

然后没话了。但谁也不尴尬。谭嘉木走来走去，搬东西，擦桌子，贺兰静霆就这么听着。

谭嘉木：“帮我扶一下梯子。”

贺兰静霆循声走过去，谭嘉木牵住他，将他的手放在梯子上。

谭嘉木吱呀吱呀爬上梯子：“我家的铺子要关张了。”

谭嘉木：“爷爷回乡下。狗也带走。我要高考，没人看铺子。说公家会把房子收回去。我去住亲戚家。”

贺兰静霆愣怔。

他想过很多，包括不老药，倒是没想这么近的事。

谭嘉木还在搬上面架子的东西：“我爸妈在国外，不管我。等我大学毕业了就去找工作。挣得肯定不如你多，不过我会尽力。”

谭嘉木：“我不是狐族。没办法。不过我不会被你吸精气，说明华表对我有影响，比一般人抗性强点，比不上你，起码不怕你。”

谭嘉木：“至于狐族那边，抱歉，我帮不上忙。全靠你自己了。”

谭嘉木：“你怎么想？”

贺兰静霆：“啊？”

谭嘉木：“问你怎么想。那天不是没来得及问么。”

贺兰静霆扶着梯子，慢慢地笑起来。

贺兰静霆：“和我在一起，没什么好处。”

他说得是真的。和他在一起，就要面对狐族，面对南北相争，面对势力倾轧，还有对外族的鄙夷。他活了九百多年，不会不知道选择自己对一个普通的人类来说意味着什么，也不会不知道对自己来说意味着什么。

他活了九百多年。他想和谭嘉木一起活得更久。

谭嘉木：“我不需要好处。你就是最大的好处。”

说得贺兰静霆心里甜滋滋的，正准备比照着回一句。

谭嘉木：“你过来一点。”

贺兰静霆扶着梯子挪了挪。

谭嘉木：“再过来点。对，就站在那。”

然后软软的东西落下来，先落在他的脸颊上，再慢慢地一路亲到嘴唇。

满室芬芳馥郁，被风托着溢开来。

贺兰静霆仰起头，在香气里也吻他的恋人。

天长日久。来日方长。


End file.
